


Light Fire Extra 1: First Birthday

by KanbaraGirl77



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanbaraGirl77/pseuds/KanbaraGirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the triplet's first birthday, what could possibly go wrong?...Just about everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Fire Extra 1: First Birthday

Light Fire Extra-The Triplets First Birthday

Takuya smiled at his small children, asleep in their cribs, content and happy. It was nighttime outside, and Koji had left to go buy some more formula with Tomoko and Koichi when they were about to run out of it. He had chosen to stay here instead of going with them. He went over to his children and smiled, humming a soft lullaby that his mother had taught him.

"It still feels so dream like…having triplets…going to the Digital World…But I wouldn't change what happened for anything. I love this life." He picked up Reika when she started to whine a little, squeezing her small, tiny fists into balls.

"Easy Reika, mom's here to feed you." he said as he sat down in the chair after checking up on Nanami and Percy. Despite being able to nurse, his body couldn't keep up with producing enough milk after a month, so Koji had bought formula to feed Nanami and Percy while he breast-fed Reika. Reika preferred to be breast-fed, but Nanami and Percy loved the bottle.

He rocked her back and forth, humming a soft tune until he heard the door open. He saw a small amount of light from the porch light outside. "Your daddy's home, Reika. Let's go see him."

"Hey, we're back. Got what we needed, more formula." said Koji as he came into the room and kissed him on the forehead, setting down the formula on the floor. Koichi sat down next to him in the other chair and yawned,

"God, the store was packed with drunks tonight. It was so annoying! Gah, sometimes I just wish I could punch the stupid idiots!" he said as he opened the package of formula for Nanami and Percy. His face scrunched up in frustration as he ran into problems, shown by the redness on his face.

"Damnit, these blasted packages are so irritating to open! Why can't they make them easier to open?!" he said as he ripped it open and got out the formula to heat it up. He walked over to the kitchen and began heating up the formula for Nanami.

Back in the bedroom, Koji had just picked up Percy and checked his diaper, "Damn, he stinks…" he grumbled as he went to the changing table to change him. Takuya chuckled as he brought up a huge subject,

"It's their first birthday tomorrow, you know. It's so hard to believe it." Koji smiled as he finished changing the diaper. He smiled and kissed him gently, "So many good memories of the Digital World. I want our children to learn about it." Takuya chuckled; his mind immediately thought of Bokomon and his book that he cherished so dearly.

The thought of all of those stories being told to his children and the others made him smile. His sister-in-law Mora had just told him of how she and Koichi had been doing lately, going out on a good amount of dates. They seemed to be very happy with each other, and that made him very pleased. His sister deserved it after all the hell their father Lucemon put them through.

Koji paused for a moment, unsure of what to say, "Hey Takuya, did we buy anything for them?" The sinking feeling in his stomach kept growing and gnawed at him, making him feel like he had missed something vital. Takuya twitched, starting to get very annoyed with his lover.

"You…forgot!? It's our children's first birthday and you forgot?!" He hissed, showing signs of his post-pregnancy mood swing that were now in full effect.

Koji backed up nervously; he knew Takuya could get very moody when he had little sleep. It wasn't often that he got angry, so his temper wasn't something to be overlooked.

The triplets often kept him up at night, even when Tomoko, Satomi and the rest of the gang tried helping. Parenthood truly was a challenge, much more so than being a Legendary Warrior or a Digidestined. But it was worth it, as he saw his children grow up, happy and content.

Reika had grown a good set of messy hair just like her mother, the very same color that he had. She seemed to have his sense of calmness, yet still had a part of her mother's personality. She could be either the sweetest child or your worst nightmare.

Percy was the calmest, sporting his mother's hair color and had his blue eyes. He hardly put up a fight, but changing his diapers was a whole fight altogether.

Nanami…was the devil incarnate for sure, often keeping them and her two siblings up at night for hours. She was the main troublemaker in the household, taking off her clothes and crawling around and getting into mischief. She often made Koji get up in the middle of the night to feed her with a bottle.

He really hated it when she did that. It seemed she also gained Takuya's stubborn attitude.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Takuya yawned as he reached over to stop the alarm from beeping forever. He slowly got up before he looked over outside the window, seeing it was almost morning. He got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to get everything thing food related started for their birthday.

A smile came onto his face. His children were a year old now. It was their first birthday. With that in mind, he got to work on baking the cake with the instructions Kari had given him, being the great baker she was. Apparently, the Kamiya family couldn't survive without those skills, seeing as everyone except her couldn't cook to save their lives.

"Start with 3 cups of flour and milk and mix it together in the pot." he read aloud as he followed the paper's words. He watched as the mixture blended together in the pot. He frowned when he saw that it wasn't going as planned. Takuya wasn't the best cook either, it seemed. He growled as he tried to fix the problem, but all it did was make it worse.

As he was about to give up, he heard the phone ring. He yawned and went over to answer, "Hey Takuya, how's that recipe working out!?" yelled Kari in and eager tone. He twitched,

"Not at all! Something's wrong!" he yelled, a little too loudly. Over the phone, the Digidestined of Light sighed and rubbed her forehead; deep in her gut, she knew this would happen. She collected herself and replied, "What's wrong with it, Takky?"

"Not sure, can ya come help me? I don't wanna wake up the babies. You know how cranky they can get when they don't get enough sleep." replied Takuya and dismay. She knew how loud they could get, when she had babysat them once one day. It was a nightmare she'd never forget. She giggled and replied, twirling her hair.

"Sure, just let me wake up Davis!" with that, she hung up and went into her and her lover's room that they shared together. She shook him just enough so he'd wake up gently. He stared at her, half-asleep and groggy.

"Takky needs help with the recipe, you coming, dear?" she smiled as Davis got up, stretched his arms into the air, and replied with, "Sure, just let me get ready, Kari." he replied, moving the covers away from him as he got up. Kari left to go get ready as well, making sure that she got done quickly, and left to go wait by the door for her boyfriend.

She and Davis had gotten together after the fight between Takuya and his biological father had ended, but chose to wait to become parents…instead of doing what Takuya and Koji did.

"Hey, I'm ready. Let's go." yawned Davis as he put on his shirt. The couple soon left to go to over to their friend's house. As they drove by, Davis began to think about something that he had never brought up with his lover before-children of their own. He saw how happy both Koji and Takuya were when they were with their kids, and it made him long for the same affection. He wanted to be a dad just like Koji was. That feeling kept nagging at him for a long time until…

"DAVIS!" Kari's yell made him snap out of his daydream and he shook his head, "S-sorry, got lost in thought! I'll get right out-WOAH GOD!" he yelled, stumbling over himself as he tried to get out of the car in one piece.

"Your head is in the clouds even more than usual, eh Davis?" Koji's voice had caught him by surprise as he helped him up, smirking. He frowned and tried to say something, but a horrid smell stopped him. As if he had been thinking the same thing, Koji growled in anger, "Damnit to fucking hell, did Takuya burn something again? I swear to god, he can't cook to save his life!" He glanced at Kari, slightly annoyed with her for some reason. The recipe she had given had proved to be so bad it should be locked up and never allowed to see the light of day again.

"…Just what recipe did you give him, Kari?" he spoke slowly, as if asking said question would open Pandora's Box or something. Kari noted the recipe word for word and as she was about to finish, her face held the expression that something wasn't adding up in her head. She began digging into her purse and took out the recipe she had given Takuya…or so she thought until when she read it.

This made Koji feel uneasy, "…Don't tell me…you gave him the wrong one? Didn't you?" He hung his head in shame and dismay when he heard Takuya yelling for his help. He sighed, rubbed his head, and went inside. This was not a good start for their birthday.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Nanami cried loudly as Takuya tried to put out the smoke that had build while he was calling for Koji's help. "Oh please stop, I'm trying to make you your cake!" he was about to burst into tears when Koji came inside with Davis and Kari, who was looking rather horrified by the state of their kitchen. "Sorry, I gave you the wrong one, Takky." she didn't see the really annoyed look on his face when she handed him the correct one,

"…I got them mixed up by mistake, I'm so sorry." she said, handing it to him as he gave Nanami to Koji. Davis watched as his friend's lover left with his eldest child, secretly thankful that he didn't have to go through that just yet. Takuya sighed,

"Really? This was all I had to do?" he was very upset that he had missed a simple step, by mixing the flour and cake batter before putting in the butter. Davis saw the upset reaction and hugged his friend, "Don't worry, we'll help." he glanced at the kitchen,

"And fix this mess too…"

Hours later….

Everyone had gotten together in the area outside of Okina City, in the strip mall that was just past JP and Zoe's house. Takuya had Reika on his lap while Koji held both Nanami and Percy, both fighting over a toy doll. He sighed, "I knew this toy was bad from the moment I saw it." The bluenette sighed as he gently pried it from their hands, regretting his choice as they began to cry immediately. He gave it to Koichi, silently telling him to get rid of it and hand it to someone else. The elder of the twins almost said something to try and persuade him, but he gave up quickly, tossing the toy under the chair. "Thanks…" said Koji as he tried to calm the pair down to no avail.

Tommy chuckled, "They really like fighting, it seems…" the youngest Digidestined sheepishly laughed at the sight of the two whining about the toy. Shinya and Cody sat on both sides of him; the former one still had scars on the left side of his face, from his very first fight as a Legendary Warrior, defending his then-pregnant older brother.

"Yeah, they never stop sometimes." he knew all to well how rowdy they could get at night, or any time of the day. He shared the house he, his mother, uncle Takeshi, and lately, Koji and the triplets. It had become rather cramped, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Everyone else had been doing well too. Zoe and JP had started a small business, selling fruit and other foods. Apparently, one of the two learned how to grow food and make it taste so good.

Koichi and Mora had been talking about starting a weapon shop in the Digital World. Mora could never stay away from that world for long. Koichi had no job yet, but chose to help babysit the kids if he felt that the lovers needed a break from their duties.

Tommy was still going to school, but now had Shinya and Cody to hang with all the time and was never alone now. Takuya could clearly see that his little brother and best friend stare at each other. He knew they had a crush on each other, so he had to get them together.

Tai had gotten a girlfriend of his own; from France and her name was Catherine. Agumon had gotten together with Floramon and the two were now expecting a Digiegg.

TK had gotten obsessed with getting stronger as he felt that he was rather weak, along with Patamon. Yutaka offered to join him along with Kari, for she had become the Warrior of Water, much to the worry of both Davis and Tai. They really were overprotective of her to the point of obsession sometimes.

Veemon was doing fine at home, along with Gatomon.

Cody was doing great in school and Armadillomon was doing just fine protecting his mother and grandfather, Yolei, Hawkmon, and her family were gaining more customers than before, Joe and Gomamon were now in training to become a Digimon doctor along with Sora and Biyomon.

Mimi and Palmon were starting to work on becoming fashion designers. Ken and Wormmon had picked up the hobby of being a detective. Izzy had gotten a job at a computer store thanks to Tentomon's unusual plan.

Matt and Gabumon were still on tour with the rest of Matt's band.

Takuya's mother and uncle had been a tremendous help raising the triplets. He smiled when the party finally got under way, happier than he had ever been in his life. Reika seemed to love the presents she'd gotten from her uncle Koichi-in total, she had gotten a cat plushie, a dragon toy, and a fake phone. Koichi smiled as he patted her on the head,

"You really do take after your mother…" he mused almost silently as he sat back in his chair.

Hours went by as everyone enjoyed the party, celebrating the first birthday of Koji and Takuya's triplets. Reika behaved herself for the most part, but her brother and sister began fighting over a toy that Nanami had been given by Mimi. The toy was taken and the two threw hissy fits.

Soon, it was time to go home and everyone said goodbye. The last to leave was Kari and Davis, "Thanks for coming, Kari. Reika was really happy to see you." said Takuya as he picked up his daughter and held her in his arms. She cooed in happiness as she held her mother's finger tightly. Davis smiled, and was about to say something when Reika began making a noise that wasn't a coo.

"Ma…" everyone was silent as Reika began mumbling, "Mama!" she yelled, tapping Takuya's nose. He gasped, and began to tear up.

"She spoke her first word!" yelled Davis as he ran to grab Koji to tell him the good news. Kari smiled and petted Reika on the head.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

"They said their first words today…" yawned Takuya as he snuggled closer to his lover's chest, and was pulled closer. Koji nodded without saying anything, taking one last glance at their children before he and his lover fell asleep…


End file.
